Seducida por tu vecino
by mepi
Summary: A veces, un mundo de placer inimaginable se encuentra justo en la puerta de al lado.  Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen son vecinos y amigos. Cada uno de ellos lucha contra la atracción que los acerca a cruzar una línea que podría acabar con su amistad.
1. Seducida por tu vecino prologo

Argumento:

A veces, un mundo de placer inimaginable se encuentra justo en la puerta de al lado.

Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen son vecinos y amigos. Cada uno de ellos lucha contra la atracción que los acerca a cruzar una línea que podría acabar con su amistad. Edward es un macho dominante que cree que podría asustar a Isabella con sus necesidades en el dormitorio. Sin embargo, Isabella tiene un secreto por su cuenta.

Cuando Edward encuentra los libros de literatura erótica de Isabella, sabe que ésta es su única oportunidad para enseñarle a Isabella sobre su estilo de vida. Isabella está dispuesta a aprender todo lo que pueda de su vecino, incluso si eso significa darle su confianza.

La primera vez que Edward toca a Isabella, teme que esta mujer pequeña y tímida, podría dejarlo de rodillas. Mientras la conduce a través de una mañana de placer erótico, lucha, sabiendo que no puede quedarse con ella. No importa lo bien que se siente en sus brazos.

Isabella lucha contra sus propios demonios. Ella quiere algo más que una vez con este hombre talentoso.

Después de un día juntos, todo va a cambiar. Para bien o para mal.


	2. Seducida por tu vecino capitulo 01

Hola chicas estoy de vuelta con una nueva adaptacion espero que les guste como las otras esta va a ser _**doble M**_

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 1<p>

Isabella Swan maldijo en voz baja. Estaba tratando de abrir su puerta sin dejar caer las dos bolsas de comestibles que sostenía. Equilibrando una rodilla contra el marco de la puerta, trató de introducir la llave.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

La voz familiar que venía de atrás la sorprendió, haciéndola dar un grito y sacudirse. Perdiendo el equilibrio.

Edward Cullen, su vecino del otro lado del pasillo, puso una mano en su espalda para sostenerla, mientras aseguraba las bolsas de la compra con su otro brazo.

—Estás de vuelta, —dijo Isabella, enderezándose e inclinándose en su contra. Su corazón se aceleró y le temblaron las manos por el breve contacto.

—Llegué anoche, —dijo él mientras estudiaba su rostro.

Isabella estaba segura de que podía ver el sonrojo a través de sus mejillas y el sudor empezando a gotear por su frente. Rápidamente bajó la mirada con vergüenza y se inclinó para colocar la llave en la cerradura.

Edward siempre la afectaba de esta manera. Con su penetrante mirada profunda, era casi como si pudiera ver a su alma. Cuando estaba alrededor de él, se convertía en una adolescente vertiginosamente nerviosa. Odiaba su reacción a él. Las manos le temblaban tanto que le tomó tres intentos conseguir meter la llave en la cerradura. Suspiró con alivio cuando escuchó el clic.

Edward la siguió hasta el apartamento, llevando las dos bolsas de comestibles. Había estado en su apartamento antes, pero esta vez, miró a su alrededor como si estuviera pensando. Isabella se sintió aliviada, estaba limpio. No había ropa sucia en el suelo ni platos en el fregadero. Su mirada se desvió hacia las escaleras, hacia su dormitorio, el único lugar donde no le dejaría ver.

Todos los apartamentos de esta planta tenían el mismo plano. Por lo que el suyo era muy parecido. Pero el de ella era mucho más acogedor y cómodo. En lugar de ser demasiado femenino, Isabella mantenía su apartamento en colores neutros, sin mucho alboroto. Su sofá de cuero marrón tenía una silla a juego. La mesita de café era del mismo arce que la del televisor. Tenía una televisión de última generación, con pantalla plana y sistema estéreo.

Como él, ella no tenía una mesa de comedor. Así que se sentó en uno de los taburetes del mostrador que separaba el salón de la cocina. Eso era lo único que los dos apartamentos tenían en común. Cuando ella había visto el suyo, no le había sorprendido. Era el típico apartamento de soltero. Un sofá, una mesa de café, y una vieja silla gastada, eran lo único que tenía en su sala de estar. Sus gabinetes de la cocina a menudo estaban vacíos.

Él colocó las bolsas de las compras en el mostrador y se echó hacia atrás y, cruzando los tobillos, dejó en claro que no tenía prisa para irse. Ella mantuvo la mirada sobre él cuando fue a ubicar las bolsas de la tienda de comestibles en otro sitio. Tenía un lugar específico para cada elemento en su cocina. Teniendo la esperanza de que no se diera cuenta y pensara que era extraña, se apresuró a quitarlas. Edward la miró fijamente mientras doblaba cuidadosamente las bolsas antes de colocarlas en un cajón.

—¿Tuviste un buen viaje? —Sin nada más que hacer con sus manos, colocó las palmas hacia abajo, contra la isla.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me alegro de estar en casa.

Era su respuesta habitual, y Isabella sonrió. Nunca iba a sacar nada de él. Ella sabía que él trabajaba para el gobierno, aunque no iba a trabajar todos los días y no usaba un traje. Mantenía su trabajo en un misterio. Era uno de los aspectos de él que más hacía que su pulso se acelerara y la mantuviera despierta por las noches, pensando.

Había permanecido despierta muchas noches pensando en su musculoso cuerpo y lo que podría hacer con ella. Se había despertado muchas mañanas sudorosa con su cuerpo ardiendo, al recordar los sueños de él tomándola en todas las posiciones imaginables. Deseaba a su vecino, pero eso era todo lo que quería. Sabía que un hombre como él no estaría interesado en una tranquila, inmaculada y aburrida mujer como ella.

—¿Cómo es tu nuevo libro? —le preguntó en voz baja mientras se miraba las manos.

—¿Qué?

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Cómo es el nuevo libro que estás escribiendo?

Isabella se mordió los labios y apretó los dedos en el granito que cubría la isla. ¿Por qué hacía preguntas sobre su libro? No podía saber que ella... Sacudió la cabeza con rapidez para evitar ese tren de pensamiento. No era más que una conversación ociosa. Él no sabía nada acerca de su libro ni de los personajes principales.

Se obligó a reír.

—Bueno, el héroe es un terco, testarudo y obstinado hombre que aprovecha la inexperiencia de la heroína ante una crisis.

—Suena como que me gustará.

Isabella cambió nerviosamente de un pie a otro.

La diversión era evidente en su voz cuando le dijo.

—Entonces, ¿qué no va bien?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes que no va sin problemas?

Edward se apartó del mostrador y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Porque te conozco, Isabella.

Isabella se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos, tratando de digerir lo que dijo. Estaba segura de que estaba jugando con ella. Relajando los hombros, le sonrió.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Edward vio en su Isabella una serie de emociones. Le pagaban por leer a la gente y sabía que su lectura era correcta. Supo al momento en que ella rechazaría su comentario como nada más que bromas. Él podría continuar y hacerle entender que estaba interesado en algo más que en ser amigos, pero nunca había cruzado la línea con Isabella. Ella era más que una mujer de una noche. Ella tenía "compromiso" escrito en toda su bonita Isabella.

Bueno, si ella quería jugar...

—Sí. Sé que cuando tu historia no anda bien, no sales de tu apartamento por días, a veces semanas. Sé que cuando estás tratando de resolver algo, murmuras entre dientes y masticas las palabras. Y sé que cuando estás completamente atascada, haces actividades diarias como ir de compras o salir a cenar, o incluso al cine.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta. Le encantaba el hecho de que pudiera dejarla sorprendida. Los últimos dos meses habían estado llenos de tensión sexual entre ambos. Había estado luchando contra la atracción al mismo tiempo que había fantaseado con ella.

—Interesante. Tal vez necesitas un hobby.

Se rió de su intento de llevar la conversación hacia él.

—Tal vez.

—Podrías jugar al golf o armar aviones a escala. Ah, ya sé, jardinería.

La descarada se está divirtiendo, pensó.

—Tal vez, pero creo que sé cuál es el hobby perfecto. Tengo un amigo que podría necesitar un poco de ayuda en un proyecto. Tal vez voy a ofrecerle mis servicios. —Se deslizó alrededor de la isla hasta que estuvo de pie detrás de ella.

Tan pronto como él había empezado a moverse, ella se había enderezado, y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo con recelo. La bloqueó colocando ambos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Él no se movió más cerca, sabiendo que si lo hacía iba a ser capaz de sentir la erección que luchaba contra la cremallera de sus pantalones.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices?

La cercanía la estaba afectando tanto como él lo estaba sintiendo. Sus ojos se habían ampliado y cambiado. Cuando respiró profundamente, como si absorbiera su esencia, la polla de Edward dio un salto.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Qué? ¿Podrías repetir la pregunta?

—Dije ¿qué te parece? ¿Quieres mi ayuda?

Se sentía temblar ante su voz baja. Estaba bastante seguro de que ella no sabía lo que estaba ofreciendo con su ayuda, pero ella quería, lo quería. Lo necesitaba para aliviar el dolor entre sus muslos. Y lo quería haciéndose cargo de todas sus necesidades. Ella cambió de posición, y su espalda se rozó en su contra y él casi jadeó.

—Sí, —susurró.

—Sí, —repitió Edward. Estaba muy excitado teniéndola alrededor. Sus pezones se habían endurecido bajo el fino algodón de su camiseta. Podía imaginar su cuerpo desnudo debajo de él mientras gritaba su liberación. Sería una gritona, lo sabía. Su erección empujó contra la costura de sus pantalones al imaginarlo. Gimió interiormente. Él no había planeado seducirla, pero en este momento, no podía pensar en una mejor manera de pasar su mes de vacaciones.

Imágenes de la posición de su dulce cuerpo curvilíneo en su cama, en la ducha, en el sofá, en la mesa de la cocina, sobre la silla... Casi todos los lugares imaginables pasaron por su cabeza. Sabía que podría introducirla a sensaciones que nunca había soñado. Y él lo deseaba. Quería abrirle los ojos a su mundo. Sin embargo, él exigía control en todos los aspectos de su vida, incluido el dormitorio. No quería asustarla, pero si se encontraba desnuda, atada a su cama, pidiendo que la folle, él podría mostrarle más placer del que ella supiera que existía. Él mismo se sentía torturado, teniéndola tan cerca y sin poder tocarla. Se alejó, sabiendo que si iba a hacer esto, tendría que confiar en él totalmente y tendría que darle tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea. Porque una vez que probara el sabor de su pequeño coñito dulce, una vez nunca sería suficiente.

Una vez que estuvo al otro lado del mostrador tomó una respiración lenta y profunda.

—¿Isabella? —Dijo su nombre en voz baja, casi como una caricia.

—Uh huh.

—Te veré en la mañana. —Él le envió una sonrisa devastadora y siniestra, disfrutando de la mirada de lujuria en su rostro.


	3. Seducida por tu vecino capitulo 02

Hola gracias a las que me dejaron reviews a las que me leen y las que me ponen en alerta, a todas ustedes les dejo nuevo capitulo.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 2<p>

Isabella se despertó con la respiración agitada, en pijamas y con su coño palpitando. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras saboreaba el dulce sueño erótico que había tenido sobre su Edward. En éste, él la había atado a la cama y le había exigido que admitiera su atracción por él, antes de tomarla fuerte y rápido, haciendo que se venga una y otra vez.

Isabella gimió y deslizó una mano sobre su pezón hinchado. Éste rogaba por atención, así que lo apretó suavemente mientras movía la otra mano por el vientre hacia su pijama. Pasando por debajo de la cintura, movió su mano más abajo y se frotó el clítoris a través del algodón de su ropa interior. Gimió y presionó más. Se pellizcó los pezones al mismo tiempo que pasaba la mano debajo de la barrera de algodón de su ropa interior hacia su centro caliente y húmedo.

Sus dedos no podían sustituir lo que ella quería, pero una chica tenía que hacer lo que una chica tenía que hacer. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados e imaginó que eran los dedos expertos de Edward en vez de los suyos. Estaba mojada cuando sus dedos rozaron la apertura que rogaba ser llenada. Se metió dos dedos y trazó un círculo sobre su clítoris con el pulgar. Dejó escapar un largo y bajo gemido. Levantando sus caderas, empujó sus dedos más profundamente. Se pellizcó fuerte los pezones y el dolor agudo inundó su cuerpo mientras se sentía llegar al borde del clímax.

No escuchó el primer golpe en la puerta, pero a medida que sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes, el fuerte golpe sobre la vieja puerta de madera, finalmente penetró a través de su placer.

Maldijo y se frotó con los dedos más rápido y más profundo dentro de su cuerpo. Su espalda estaba arqueada sobre la cama y podía sentir el sudor en la línea del cabello. Necesitaba la liberación, la dulce explosión que estada sólo a un latido de distancia. El golpeteo se hizo más fuerte y más contundente y se mordió el labio para no gritarle a quien fuera que estuviera en la puerta para que se largara. La presión acumulada llegó a un punto álgido cuando oyó a Edward llamar desde la sala.

—¡Isabella, abre la maldita puerta!

Isabella mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, casi sacándose sangre, para no gritar cuando el sonido de su voz la envió por encima del borde.

Edward dio un puñetazo, una vez más sobre la puerta. Sabía que ella no estaba en la ducha, porque siempre se oía el agua de las tuberías. No se había ido porque su coche estaba todavía en su lugar asignado. Eso significaba que estaba durmiendo o ignorándolo.

—Isabella, —llamó de nuevo justo antes de que la puerta se entreabriera.

Se veía hermosa, parada detrás de la puerta, sacando sólo la cabeza afuera. Su largo cabello castaño suelto sobre sus hombros. Estaba enredado y desordenado, dándole un aspecto como si hubiera pasado la noche siendo bien usada. No tenía maquillaje y su piel estaba pálida y sin defectos. Había un rubor brillante a través de sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos. Realmente parecía como si hubiera sido muy bien usada.

Inmediatamente los celos se apoderaron de él, y sostuvo la puerta con la mano libre para evitar que la cerrara en caso de que tuviera otros planes.

—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

Ella parpadeó varias veces y casi podía ver su mente trabajando, y sabía que lo que saliera de su boca, sería una mentira.

—Dormía.

Él gruñó, abrió la puerta y entró.

—¡Edward! —se quejó mientras daba un paso atrás, alejándose de él.

Rudamente cerró la puerta detrás de él y se enfrentó a ella mientras retrocedía hacia la sala de estar.

—¿Quién está aquí? —exigió.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie, sólo yo.

Edward miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todas las luces todavía estaban apagadas. Podría haber estado aún durmiendo, pero estaba nerviosa y se retorcía las manos, así que Edward no le creyó. Entonces, ¿qué había estado haciendo?

—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo para abrir la puerta? Y no me mientas otra vez, —le advirtió.

Isabella se limitó a mirarlo.

—Yo estaba todavía en la cama.

—¿Sola?

—Sí. Por supuesto.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Está bien. —Sabía que obtendría la respuesta a su tiempo. —He traído donuts para antes de ponernos a trabajar. ¿Qué tal un café?

—¿Trabajar? —Repitió.

Sonrió y se dirigió hacia la cafetera.

—Sí, trabajar. ¿No te acuerdas? Te dije que te ayudaría con tu libro.

—¿Tú me vas a ayudar con mi libro?

—Sí. Decidimos eso anoche.

—¿Anoche?

Edward se volvió y frunció el ceño. Ella repetía todo y no entraba en la cocina. Le disparó otra mirada. Estaba descalza y el esmalte de uñas color rosa en sus dedos hizo que su polla saltara en el interior de sus pantalones vaqueros. Llevaba pantalones de algodón y una de esas camisetas de tirantes que tenían correas delgadas y no llegaba a la cintura de sus pantalones. Se veía lo suficientemente bien como para comérsela. La hubiera preferido a ella antes que a los donuts.

—Vamos. Vamos a comer. Sé lo mucho que te gustan. —Hizo un gesto hacia la caja blanca.

Ella se miró las manos y él juró que la vio ruborizarse.

—Yo sólo voy a ir a lavarme la Isabella y a cambiarme, —le dijo cuando salió de la habitación.

—No te cambies por mi culpa. Trabajando juntos, vamos a necesitar estar cómodos, —gritó mientras salía.

Se detuvo en medio de la sala de estar y se volvió a mirarlo.

—Muy cómodos. —Lo dijo tan sexualmente prometedor como pudo.

Ella se ruborizó de nuevo y él casi se echó a reír a carcajadas. Entonces vio como rápidamente se apresuró escaleras arriba hacia el baño.

Edward esperó hasta que oyó cerrarse la puerta del baño antes de subir a la buhardilla donde estaba el dormitorio y el baño. Al entrar en su habitación, se sintió como si estuviera entrando en otra parte de ella. Una en la que él no había sido consciente.

Una enorme cama de cuatro postes de hierro se ubicaba en el centro de la habitación. El edredón de color púrpura oscuro caía a los pies de la cama, dejando al descubierto las sábanas de seda negra. La imagen de ella desnuda tumbada en la cama le hacía apretar la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

Su escritorio estaba en la misma pared que la puerta y había un ordenador portátil rodeado con libretas de espiral apiladas al lado en una pila alta. Estaba organizado y limpio, por lo que su conjetura fue que estaba realmente atascada y no estaba escribiendo. Ella le había dicho que cuando estaba en medio de un libro, tenía notas repartidas por todo el escritorio. Las otras paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías. No había un vestidor o televisión, sólo estanterías. Y cada una de ellas estaba llena en toda su capacidad. No parecía extraño que tuviera muchos libros, pero sí había una gran variedad. Se acercó de una estantería a otra, mirando los títulos, hasta que llegó a la pequeña estantería junto a la cama. Había un libro boca abajo con un marcador.

Edward tomó el libro y lo dio vuelta. La cubierta tenía una mujer atada a una cama y su pareja con un látigo casi haciéndolo caer.

Aún podía oír el agua corriendo en el baño, así que fue a sentarse en el extremo de la cama. Abrió el libro a donde estaba marcado y leyó la escena donde Isabella la dejó.

El sonido de su grito le hizo girar la cabeza. Él no se avergonzó de haber sido atrapado mirando entre sus cosas, pero estaba enfadado porque se había perdido un detalle muy importante acerca de Isabella. Y celoso de que ella podría haber compartido esto con otro hombre y no con él. Se había contenido porque no pensaba que ella pudiera manejar su dominio en la cama.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? —Gritó como si hubiera invadido su santuario interior. Que probablemente lo consideraba así.

Se puso de pie y sostuvo el libro con la cubierta hacia ella.

Isabella bajo la vista y el rubor en sus mejillas no se hizo esperar.

—Umm, que...

Levantó una ceja.

—Investigación. Es una investigación.

—¿Vas a escribir erótica, Isabella?

—Yo... eh... me...

Tiró el libro a la cama sin apartar los ojos de ella.

—Dime una cosa, Isabella. ¿Te gusta tocarte cuando lees esto?

Su reacción fue dar un paso atrás y su Isabella se puso roja como una remolacha. Se mordió el labio otra vez. Maldita sea, sería malísima en el póker. Tal vez él le tendría que enseñar a jugar al strip poker, pero no ahora. En este momento la deseaba y sabía que ella lo quería. Por lo tanto, no tenía que esperar. Podría ser que la estuviera empujando, pero había esperado lo suficiente.

—Respóndeme, Isabella. ¿Te tocas tú misma? ¿Frotas tus pezones o metes tus dedos en tu coño? —Se puso delante de ella. Él iba a jugar bien con ella. Era evidente que estaba interesada en el estilo de vida. Uno que él conocía muy bien.

Ella no respondió, seguía mordiéndose los labios.

—Mírame, Isabella.

Ella alzó sus hermosos ojos verdes y se le endureció la polla.

—¿Lo haces?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Edward tomó una respiración profunda, asegurándose de mantener el control de la situación. Se la veía muy nerviosa y quería mantenerla así.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te masturbaste?

Ella se echó hacia atrás.

—Yo... no... Yo...

—Mírame, —exigió cuando sus ojos se alejaron de nuevo.

Su mirada volvió de nuevo a la suya.

—Respóndeme.

—Esta mañana, —Isabella respondió y se cubrió la boca con la mano. Sabía que ella no había querido responderle. Vio cómo sus pezones se endurecieron y se preguntó si las bragas estarían húmedas. Ella quería que él tomara el control. Quería darle lo que no había tenido con ningún otro. Él lo sabía.

Su vecina responsable, linda, inocente, tenía más debajo de su piel de lo que pensaba. Había querido controlar su cuerpo antes, pero ahora su propio cuerpo le exigía que la tome de la forma en que, obviamente, ella quería.

Ella desvió la mirada otra vez y Edward frunció el ceño.

—Mírame, Isabella, y no apartes la mirada de nuevo o me harás enojar.

Podía ver las lágrimas asomando en sus ojos cuando lo miró una vez más, pero sabía que no era de miedo sino por la excitación.

—Ahora quítate la camisa.

* * *

><p>Gracias y nos leemos la proxima<p> 


	4. Seducida por tu vecino capitulo 03

Hola chicas les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten y disculpen si tarde, les doy las gracias por leerme y por poner alertas les comento que esta historia solo tien 6 capitulos, si ya se es cortita pero buena.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 3<p>

—¿Qué? —No podía haber oído bien.

Él sólo continuó frunciéndole el ceño.

—¿Edward?

—¿Qué parte de "quítate la camisa" no entiendes, Isabella?

—Yo... eh... bueno...

—Te voy a mostrar, Isabella. Todas las cosas sobre las que has fantaseado y sobre las que te has preguntado, te las voy a enseñar. Incluso las que ni se te ocurrieron. Pero quiero tu sumisión completa. No voy a tolerar menos.

—¿Tú... me vas a mostrar? —Isabella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Había oído rumores en el último año sobre sus preferencias únicas en la habitación, pero aquí lo estaba admitiendo y ofreciéndose a compartirlas con ella.

Se la quedó mirando fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, pero el bulto en contra de sus pantalones lo estaba diciendo. Era su elección. Ella no tenía que rogarle que la tomara, que le enseñara, que le demostrara todas las cosas que quería. Él lo estaba ofreciendo.

—Quítate la camisa.

Su estómago se revolvió ante la idea de él haciendo todo tipo de cosas muy malas con su cuerpo. Y las deseaba a todas y cada una de ellas. Sus manos temblaron sobre el dobladillo de su camiseta de algodón con tirantes.

La sacó lentamente sobre su cabeza, y luego la dejó caer al suelo. Inmediatamente se cubrió los pechos con sus manos.

Edward contuvo el aliento al ver el destello de la cremosa piel blanca.

—Quita las manos y ponlas detrás de tu espalda.

Ella vaciló de nuevo.

—Ahora, Isabella.

Se llevó las manos atrás.

—Bien, —dijo Edward mirándola hasta hartarse—. Harás lo que te diga cuando te lo diga. Ningún cuestionamiento ni vacilación. Sé que no tienes experiencia, pero tienes que confiar en mí. Si no tenemos confianza entre nosotros, debemos poner fin a esto ahora. —Dio un paso hacia ella―. ¿Confías en mí, Isabella?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza.

—Dime.

—Confío en ti, Edward.

—Bien. —Sonrió para demostrarle su aprobación―. Has hecho algunas investigaciones supongo. Así que ya sabes todo lo que puedes esperar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Poco a poco, quítate los pantalones.

Isabella no lo dudó. De inmediato puso las manos sobre su cintura. Mientras bajaba los pantalones por sus caderas, desvió su mirada nerviosamente por la habitación.

—Isabella.

Isabella dejó los pantalones por encima de sus rodillas y levantó los ojos hacia él.

—No entiendo.

—No te di permiso para mirar a otro lado.

—Yo... lo siento. —Isabella se inclinó más con las manos en sus pantalones―. No sé lo que quieres que diga o que haga.

—Quiero que confíes en mí. Quiero que te entregues a mí por completo. Quiero hacerte gritar.

—¿Gritar? —Chilló Isabella.

Edward no sonrió.

—¿Es eso un problema?

—No. No es un problema.

Levantó una ceja.

—No soy una gritona, —admitió, su voz era apenas un susurro.

—Vamos a verlo. —Esperó a que ella terminara de desnudarse, pero ella no se movió―. ¿Isabella?

—¿Sí?

—Tus pantalones.

Miró hacia abajo de nuevo y, como dándose cuenta de lo que hizo, volvió su mirada hacia él.

—Oh. —No apartó los ojos de él mientras se sacaba los pantalones deslizándolo por sus rodillas y daba un paso afuera de ellos.

La atención de Edward volvió a la pintura rosa de las uñas de sus pies. Por qué encontraba que eso era terriblemente erótico, no podría decirlo. Edward se movió lentamente, mirando sobre todo su cuerpo. Era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto. Llevaba las bragas de algodón blanco todavía puestas y la inocencia de ello lo tenía moviéndose para darse un poco de alivio. La rodeó, manteniendo su distancia. Cuando estuvo detrás de ella le dio la siguiente orden.

—Quítate las bragas, Isabella.

Hubo una pequeña vacilación antes de empezar a moverse hacia abajo. Cuando llegó a los tobillos, las echó a un lado.

Edward se fijó en su trasero. Era perfecto. Tenía las curvas de una mujer real. Nunca había disfrutado de las mujeres tan delgadas que sus caderas se clavaban en la suya o no tenían culo al qué aferrarse. Isabella era perfecta. Ni delgada ni gorda.

Isabella temblaba mientras Edward se mantenía detrás de ella. Esta era una experiencia nueva. Ella no era virgen, pero nunca había tenido la mirada de un hombre de esa manera tan intensa. El sexo siempre se había en la oscuridad y en la cama. Podía sentir el calor de su núcleo y quería a Edward poniendo sus dedos donde ella lo había hecho antes.

Se movió de nuevo frente a ella, y pudo ver el brillo de lujuria en sus ojos. Su propia mirada se dirigió a la parte delantera de su pantalón, y la prueba de que él estada tan excitado como ella era inconfundible. Cuando se inclinó hacia adelante y tocó suavemente sus labios con los de ella, suspiró en el beso largamente esperado.

El beso comenzó como un encuentro suave de labios. Cuando se movió hacia adelante y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, sosteniéndola. Le mordió el labio inferior y luego pasó la lengua sobre él para calmarlo. Ella abrió la boca para él. A partir de ahí, el beso subió varios grados. Empujó su lengua en su boca y tomó el control del mismo y todas las sensaciones que sentía. Cuando se separaron, un pequeño sonido de protesta escapó de sus labios.

—Ve a la cama y sube a la parte superior. Arrodíllate, manteniendo tu Isabella hacia el otro lado. Mantén las piernas abiertas y los hombros abajo. Las manos detrás de la espalda. La cabeza inclinada hacia atrás con el pelo en la espalda. Mantén tus ojos abiertos, Isabella.

Isabella se acercó a la cama y siguió las instrucciones en silencio mientras lo hacía.

—Eso es. Bien.

Isabella se mordió el labio y trató de concentrarse en permanecer inmóvil. Su cuerpo se sentía vivo y emocionado ante la idea de que Edward viera gran parte de ella. Había leído libros y pasado tiempo en las salas de chat erótico, escuchando cómo se sentía abrirse ante su amante.

Cuando una mano cálida cubrió una mejilla detrás de ella, dio un respingo.

—Isabella, —advirtió.

—Lo siento. Sólo me sorprendió.

—Confía en mí. No te haré daño. Nunca voy a hacerte daño. —Le dio un beso en la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Te lo prometo.

Tantas emociones estaban en funcionamiento a través de ella, que sólo pudo asentir en respuesta.

—Bien. —Continuó frotando la mejilla y luego la otra antes de introducir un dedo en la ranura de su coño. —Estás mojada, nena.

—Sí, —asintió ahogadamente.

—Eso es, disfrútalo. —Dejó su dedo hacer un círculo sobre su clítoris antes de empujar la parte superior del cuerpo en la cama. Su rostro se apoyaba en la sábana lisa y volvió la cabeza hacia un lado para tratar de verle.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Isabella se sentía completamente expuesta en esta nueva posición. Con el culo en el aire, Edward estaba teniendo una muy buena vista de todas sus partes íntimas. Podía sentir los jugos de su coño deslizarse por sus muslos.

Edward asestó un golpe perfecto en una mejilla, y Isabella gritó sorprendida.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he querido hacer esto? —Preguntó, frotándole la mejilla que acababa de abofetear.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y disfrutó del masaje que Edward le estaba dando. La picadura se iba, dejando una sensación incluso más necesitada.

—No te haré daño. Pero quiero que experimentes las cosas que sólo has leído.

Continuó acariciando su trasero mientras hablaba.

—Si llegamos a un punto en el que no puedes aceptar lo que estoy haciendo, me dices que pare. Yo sé lo que quieres. Y sé lo que necesitas. Tienes que confiar en mi, bebé.

—Confío en ti, Edward.

—Bien. Muy bien. —Edward se apoderó de sus caderas. —No luches. Sólo escucha mi voz.

—Sí.

—Muy bien, —repitió Edward. Le pasó las manos por atrás sobre su espalda y otra vez tocó su hendidura.

Sus pechos se apretaban contra las sábanas, y sabía que el tacto de la seda contra sus pezones duros como rocas estaría enloqueciéndola.

—Abre más las piernas, —la persuadió.

Isabella luchó, pero se las arregló para adoptar una postura más amplia para él. Se quedó completamente abierta y expuesta ante él. Podía sentir la vergüenza que quemaba su rostro y cerró los ojos.

—Isabella.

Abrió los ojos y vio que él se había movido hacia el lado de la cama.

—Te dije que mantuvieras los ojos abiertos.

—Edward, yo...

Él frunció el ceño. Ella no quería decepcionarle, pero no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Quiero que disfrutes de esto. No quiero que te sientas avergonzada.

—De acuerdo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez deberíamos reducir la velocidad.

—¡No! Edward, por favor. Quiero esto. Te quiero a ti. —Isabella se sentía desesperada. No podía detenerse. No sentía vergüenza de decirle la verdad―. Quiero hacer esto y quiero que me lo hagas.

Edward la miró durante un largo momento.

—Está bien. Pero si quieres parar, me dices.

—Lo haré. —Isabella sacudió la cabeza―. Quiero decir, voy a decírtelo, pero no quiero parar.

Volvió a su alrededor una vez más, a los pies de la cama, detrás de ella y podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada.

—No te muevas. No te levantes de la posición a menos que yo te diga. ¿Entiendes, Isabella?

—Sí.

—Bien. —Volvió a acariciar su trasero nuevamente y movió las manos hasta su espalda―. Sólo relájate con mi toque. Mantén tus ojos abiertos.

—Sí, —dijo Isabella en un tono de ensueño.

El primer golpe vino de la nada otra vez. Ella gritó como lo había hecho antes. Antes de tomar aliento, llegó otro, luego otro. Alternaba entre las mejillas antes de colocar una otra vez sobre su raja. Ella gritó y sacudió todo su cuerpo.

Isabella no podía creer lo mucho que le dolía. Y lo mucho que la encendía. Trató de relajarse, como él le había dicho, pero no podía evitar tensarse.

Él no dijo nada mientras seguía con sus azotes. Podía sentir cada golpe en todo su cuerpo. Cada vez que su cuerpo se movía, latía su clítoris y demandaba atención. Oyó gemir y se dio cuenta que era ella.

Cuando se detuvo, Isabella sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

—Quiero follarte, nena. —Se arrodilló detrás de ella―. Quiero enterrar mi polla dentro de ti. Quiero sentir que los músculos de tu coño se aprietan a mi alrededor.

Ella sólo podía gemir en respuesta.

—Pero no lo voy a hacer.

Isabella dio un tirón, pero no se movió de su posición.

—Primero hay mucho más para mostrarte.

Isabella respiró hondo y mantuvo los ojos abiertos.

—¿Quieres venirte, Isabella?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo?

Isabella tragó saliva. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Todo lo que quería hacer era tener el clímax que estaba fuera de su alcance.

—Te quiero.

Se inclinó sobre ella para susurrarle al oído.

—¿Cómo me quieres?

Tocó su clítoris varias veces antes de sumergir su dedo adentro. Ella gimió y sacudió sus caderas.

—Por favor, Edward, te quiero.

—Dilo, Isabella. Déjame oírte decirlo.

Dejó que sus dedos frotaran su clítoris en círculos y presionó.

—Quiero que me jodas. Por favor. —¿Acababa de rogar? Oh, ya no le importaba nada. La estaba torturando. Y él lo estaba disfrutando.

* * *

><p>A poco no quieren un vecino asi<p> 


	5. Seducida por tu vecino capitulo 04

Hola disculpen la tardanza pero ya no se que dia es y perdi la cuenta, pero aqui esta prometo no olvidar y subir el viernes o sabado a mas tardar, siganla disfrutando y gracias a ustedes por leerla y a las que dejan review.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 4<p>

Edward sabía que estaba dejándola a Isabella fuera de control. Los sonidos procedentes de ella sólo aumentaban su excitación. No podría contener su propio clímax mucho más tiempo, pero tenía planes para Isabella.

Cuando sintió que sus músculos se apretaban, sacó su dedo. Ella hizo un sonido ahogado de protesta.

Dio un paso atrás y vio cómo su cuerpo se estremeció de inédito placer. Ella respiró hondo, tratando de controlarse a sí misma. Pero él quería que ella pierda todo el control.

Isabella era algo especial. Y era suya.

—Sal de la cama y arrodíllate ante mí.

Isabella se movía lentamente y contuvo la risa, sabiendo que estaba tratando de evitar un orgasmo.

Edward se sacó la camiseta blanca por la cabeza y observó a Isabella lamer su labio inferior en apreciación mientras se ponía de rodillas ante él.

—Quítame los pantalones.

Isabella se mordió los labios cuando bajó la cremallera. No había forma de ocultar su reacción ante ella cuando su polla presionó totalmente en contra del material mientras se lo quitaba.

Cuando su erección quedó liberada, ella se detuvo a admirarlo. Envolvió la mano en el pelo y tiró de ella hacia adelante. Colocó su otra mano sobre su pene. Acariciando una vez y otra vez. Estuvo a punto de gemir cuando se humedeció los labios de nuevo.

—Abre tu boca, Isabella.

Ella no dudó, se abrió inmediatamente para él.

—Quiero que me chupes la polla.

Isabella le miró, con los ojos brillantes, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y tomar la punta de ésta en su boca.

—Pon una mano para sostenerla.

Isabella se acercó y rodeó la base de su pene.

—Así.

Cuando ella lo acarició con ligeros toques de exploración, deslizó lentamente su polla dentro y fuera de su boca caliente y sedosa. El cielo que era su boca aumentaba su excitación incitándolo a empujar más duro.

Edward apretó los dientes para no hundirse en su boca y hacerle daño. Se mantuvo a un ritmo lento, resistiendo la tentación de profundizar todo el camino hasta el fondo de su garganta, y asustarla.

Vio cómo su polla entraba y salía de su boca. La imagen de ella de rodillas ante él, era uno de sus sueños. Cuando Isabella encontró su ritmo, pudo sentir el remolino de su lengua alrededor de la polla.

—Eso es, nena. Bien.

Ella observó cómo él miraba su boca. No pudo contener un gemido cuando ella chupó más fuerte y frotó la lengua alrededor de la cabeza.

Edward apretó la mano en su pelo y empujó más profundo en su boca.

Sentir a Edward, la parte más sensible de él, entrando y saliendo de su boca estaba haciendo que Isabella se ponga más húmeda y acercándola más al orgasmo. Se concentró en él y en su placer, pero podía sentir la humedad respondiendo en sus jugos chorreando por sus muslos. Lo deseaba enterrado en ella. Quería sentir su bombeo adentro y afuera de su coño. Golpeando con fuerza mientras la agarraba por las caderas.

Ella gimió cuando él aceleró el ritmo y apretó su asimiento en el pelo. La sensación de entrada y salida le daba ganas de gemir.

Salió de su boca y dejó el chorro de su liberación sobre sus pechos, su simiente cubriendo sus pechos suaves, marcándola como suya. Mantenía la mano en el pelo mientras su respiración volvía lentamente a la normalidad. Ella se quedó de rodillas delante de él, su culo apoyado sobre sus pies y su mirada en la suya sin ninguna vacilación.

Edward le acarició la mejilla.

—Levántate, Isabella.

Isabella se puso de pie con la ayuda de la mano de Edward en el codo. La llevó al cuarto de baño. Mientras lo miraba, él abrió la ducha y probó la temperatura con una mano.

—Entra, —ordenó una vez que logró la temperatura que quería.

Isabella se metió en la ducha y se volvió para enfrentarlo. Él agarró la ducha de masaje y la roció sobre su pelo y su pecho. Lavando el semen que acababa de lanzar sobre ella. Cuando roció sobre su estómago, y luego entre las piernas, ella contuvo el aliento, mientras el agua caía en cascada sobre sus sensibles terminaciones nerviosas.

Isabella se tambaleó y se apoyó con las manos en los hombros de Edward para mantener el equilibrio.

—Abre las piernas más ampliamente.

Mientras lo hacía, hizo correr el agua sobre su coño de nuevo.

—¡Oh! —Isabella no podía creer las sensaciones que el pulso del agua estaba creando. El coño se apretó mientras la ducha la excitaba.

Edward sonrió.

—Eso es, nena. Disfruta de ella.

—Yo... yo me voy a venir...

—Todavía no. Lo haré mejor si esperas, te lo prometo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero sus caderas se movían y se sacudían. Corrió un dedo sobre su clítoris, moviéndolo en un movimiento circular.

—Oh... por favor...

Edward no respondió. Él sólo seguía haciendo círculos sobre su clítoris con un dedo, aumentando la presión y luego quitándolo. Acomodó la ducha para que todo su cuerpo pudiera sentir la fuerza completa.

—Por favor, Edward. Hazme llegar, por favor. —Su voz era ronca y llena de necesidad.

Edward continuó manteniendo la ducha sobre ella mientras introducía dos dedos en su interior.

—Oh... — Las caderas de Isabella giraron y montó los dedos de Edward. Se puso de rodillas delante de ella, dejando caer la ducha, y le pasó una pierna por encima del hombro. Ella tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de la ducha para no caerse. Sumergió la cabeza, dio una larga lamida sobre su clítoris antes de que su boca se uniera a sus dedos.

—Yo... yo... Oh...

Edward la folló con fuerza con los dedos y la boca. Estaba en el borde cuando él buscó y apretó un dedo contra su ano virgen. Ella se resistió y se agarró de los hombros cuando un dedo la penetró.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza y trató de concentrarse en la nueva sensación. Mientras Edward deslizaba su dedo en la puerta de atrás, hubo una picadura de dolor antes de un placer increíble. Con su boca sobre ella y el dedo en su interior, se sacudió y le pidió su liberación.

—¡Córrete! —le ordenó.

Isabella gritó cuando el orgasmo más violento que alguna vez había tenido atormentó su cuerpo. Tenía las manos en el cabello de Edward aferrándose desesperadamente mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y se volvía salvaje. Antes de que el orgasmo acabara, se inició otro.

Isabella estaba completamente agotada cuando Edward dio un paso atrás y la cargó en sus brazos. Ella apoyó todo su peso contra él y apenas se dio cuenta de que le estaba acariciando los cabellos.

—Vamos. Vamos a salir de la ducha, secaré tu cuerpo, y te acostarás en tu cama.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y con cuidado salió de la ducha. Envolvió una toalla de color lavanda alrededor de su cuerpo y se secó. Sus movimientos eran lentos y perezosos.

Edward nunca apartó los ojos de ella. La vio caminar, la visión de su culo hacía que su polla ya dura, lo estuviera aún más. No creía que nunca hubiera tenido una reacción tan fuerte antes.

Necesitaba tener perspectiva. No podía hacerse demasiado apegado a Isabella. Eran vecinos y ahora amantes, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Todavía se iría de nuevo en un mes. Sin saber cuánto tiempo iba a estar lejos de ella.

—Simplemente acuéstate ahí. Yo ya vuelvo, —le dijo, agarrando sus pantalones vaqueros del suelo, con la decisión de seguir adelante con la siguiente etapa de esta seducción. Había querido tomar las cosas con calma con ella. No tenía la intención de empezar hoy, pero se alegró de que así fuera, necesitaba estar en el fondo de su dulce coño, enterrado hasta sus bolas.


	6. Seducida por tu vecino capitulo 05

Hola les traigo el penultimo capitulo, gracias por leerme.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 5<p>

El cuerpo de Isabella nunca se había sentido tan relajado y lleno. El orgasmo había sido todo lo que había esperado de él, y ni siquiera la había follado todavía. Observó a Edward mientras se ponía los pantalones y en silencio salía de la habitación. Mientras esperaba, recordó de nuevo esa mañana cuando se había tocado, fantaseando con él. Bueno, ella lo tenía. Sonrió. Lo que habían compartido era más íntimo que sólo sexo.

Ella había tenido sexo antes, pero esto... con Edward... iba mucho más allá. Se preguntó qué haría después. ¿La follaría luego? Quería que lo haga, quería sentir su polla dentro de ella, quería envolverse en torno a él. Casi jadeó en voz alta por los pensamientos revoloteando en su cabeza.

—Estás sonriendo, —la acusó desde la puerta del dormitorio.

Isabella saltó. No había notado que había regresado. Estaba perdida en su propio mundo. Él se inclinó casualmente, mirándola, pero ella no podía dejar de notar la lujuria en sus ojos ni la pequeña bolsa que llevaba.

—¿En qué estabas pensando esta mañana? —le preguntó desde esa segura distancia.

Isabella frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio. ¿Se arrepentía ya de su tiempo juntos? ¿Era por eso que estaba de pie en la puerta en vez de entrar? Había tratado de complacerlo. Miró la bolsa en su mano. ¿Qué habría en ella? ¿Se marchaba?

—Cuéntame.

—No estoy segura de lo que quieres decir, —le espetó. Ella no quería que esto terminara tan pronto.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué estabas pensando cuando te masturbabas esta mañana?

Isabella contuvo el aliento. Bueno, mierda. Esto era lo que le estaba preguntando.

—En ti, —respondió con sinceridad.

Él parecía divertido.

—¿En mí?

—Sí.

Se acercó lentamente a los pies de la cama. Isabella tuvo un momento para admirar su paso, la de un cazador acechando a su presa, antes de que hablara otra vez.

—Muéstrame.

Las cejas de Isabella se fruncieron. ¿Que le muestre? ¿Mostrarle qué?

—Tócate a ti misma como lo hiciste esta mañana antes de que yo llegara.

Isabella no pensó, no reaccionó. No fue sino hasta que tuvo una mano sobre su pecho, pellizcándose el pezón y la otra acariciándose el clítoris que tuvo suficiente sentido común para sentirse avergonzada de estar tocándose mientras él observaba. Se detuvo.

—No dije que pararas.

Mordiéndose los labios, Isabella volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Lo miró a los ojos y los vio oscurecerse mientras le miraba las manos.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido una pinza de pezón?

Ella se detuvo de nuevo con la boca abierta.

—No.

—Pero sabes lo que son.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que puedes disfrutarlos. De hecho, sé que lo harás. —Se quedó a sólo un par de metros de ella. Volvió a meter los dedos dentro de su coño mientras escuchaba su voz, recordando que su voz la había enviado sobre el borde esa mañana.

—Detente.

Isabella se detuvo de inmediato, pero no retiró sus manos.

—Lame tu dedo.

Sabía cual quería que lamiera. Ella lo llevó a su boca y le dio una rápida lamida. Nunca se había probado antes.

—Chúpalo.

Así lo hizo y se sorprendió al encontrar que su sabor no era horrible como había imaginado.

—Bien.

Isabella mantuvo su dedo en la boca.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Isabella?

Isabella tenía ganas de gritar que quería que él la follara, pero no creía que esa fuera la respuesta correcta.

—Te lo dije. Quiero que me jodas.

—Yo quiero eso también.

Aliviada, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. No había terminado aún.

Edward se acercó a la cama y pasó los dedos hacia abajo por su entrada, y luego de nuevo arriba, antes de apretar su clítoris ligeramente.

—Da la vuelta y túmbate sobre tu estómago.

Isabella hizo lo que le dijo. Sentía a Edward cubriendo con la mano una mejilla de su culo y luego la otra, con los pulgares acariciando en el centro. Sabía que era el momento. Volvió la cabeza hacia él cuando quitó las manos. Él se estiró y abrió la bolsa que había llevado a la habitación.

—Boca abajo. No quiero que veas. Sólo siente, —le dijo sin levantar la vista―. Quiero que metas las piernas debajo de tu cuerpo y las utilices como una almohada.

Ella se colocó en esa posición extrema, al tanto de la vista que le estaba ofreciendo. Alcanzándola, él la agarró por la muñeca.

Isabella se encontró con las muñecas atadas a la cama, las piernas bajo el vientre, a la espera de Edward.

—¿Quieres que te joda, Isabella? —Sus dedos se burlaban de su sexo, serpenteando por la ranura.

La sensación de sus manos sobre ella era el cielo. Podía sentir su coño contrayéndose.

—Sí. Oh, sí.

—¿Quieres que meta mi dura polla aquí? —le preguntó, metiendo los dedos dentro de su canal. Sabiendo que él estaba viendo cómo le respondía, la puso más caliente. Que él fuera el único que alguna vez la había visto así, llevó su excitación hasta otras alturas.

—Sí, —dijo entre dientes mientras empujaba contra sus dedos, tratando de obtener más.

—¿O quizás prefieras que te joda... aquí? —Metió la punta de su dedo pulgar en su agujero anal.

—Ugh... —gritó.

Edward no se detuvo por sus gritos, sino que empujó más profundamente. Su dedo estaba recubierto con su propia crema, por lo que fue más fácil entrar. Sacó el pulgar y le frotó las mejillas de nuevo. Dios, ella estaba tan caliente.

Entonces sintió una gota de líquido frío en una mejilla y luego más en la otra. Miró por encima del hombro para ver a un tubo de lubricante en la mano. Cuando reemplazó su dedo pulgar por el dedo mayor bañado con lubricante, se puso a mover las caderas al ritmo de él.

—Te gusta, ¿no? —Preguntó Edward mientras empujaba su dedo más lentamente.

Isabella se movió contra su mano mientras disfrutaba de la sensación. Dolía, pero el dolor parecía incrementar su placer.

—Sí.

—Sabía que lo harías, —le dijo cuando se arrodilló sobre la cama detrás de ella―. Sí, sabía que te gustaría esto. Al igual que sé que te gustará si meto la polla allí. Allí donde nadie más ha estado.

—Oh... —gimió cuando Edward imprimió más presión. Se estiró a su alrededor y tocó su clítoris con la otra mano.

—Sí...

—Debería haber sabido que serías una niña mala, —le susurró al oído.

—Sí, —Isabella empujó contra su mano y luego apretó para presionar más el dedo haciendo círculos sobre su clítoris.

—Tienes que ser castigada.

Isabella no podía creer las sensaciones que Edward le estaba causando. Era como nada de lo que jamás había conocido o podría explicar.

—Sí, Edward. Oh, sí.

Edward movió el dedo de su clítoris y lo frotó sobre una mejilla, cerca de donde su otro dedo la estaba follando.

Isabella gritó cuando el primer golpe de su mano cayó sobre su culo. Luego más. Una y otra vez. Cada vez que la palmeaba, sentía cada nervio en su cavidad anal apretarse. Se iba a venir.

Pero todo pensamiento la abandonó cuando Edward llegó hasta adelante una vez más y le pellizcó el clítoris, duro. Ella gritó y sabía, sin importar lo que hiciera, que iba a llegar al clímax.

—Me voy a venir.

—Aguanta, cariño. Espera, —le dijo con casi un gemido.

Isabella se mordió los labios, abrió los ojos, y miró a su alrededor. Esto era. Esto era lo que había estado esperando de un compañero. Nunca había confiado en nadie lo suficiente como para explorar lo que estaban haciendo.

—Oh... yo... yo... ah.

—¡Córrete ahora! —Edward apretó y retorció su clítoris mientras dolorosamente metía dos dedos en su ano.

Isabella se arqueó y casi se salió de la cama con el poderoso orgasmo. Ella gritaba y gritaba cuando oleada tras oleada la arrasaron. Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, Edward la soltó por completo y se inclinó sobre ella. Colocando ambas manos debajo de su cuerpo, ahuecó sus pechos y apretó los pezones antes de tirar la espalda de ella contra su cuerpo, mientras se sentaba sobre sus rodillas

Isabella podía sentir la polla de Edward frotar contra las mejillas de su culo cuando la instaló en su regazo con la espalda apretada contra su pecho.

La besó en la nuca, hasta la oreja y luego movió la cabeza para atrapar su boca. Al igual que el primer beso que habían compartido, fue todo lo que quería. Este no empezó suave y relajante, pero fue duro, brutal, y posesivo.

Edward sostuvo a Isabella fuertemente en su contra mientras le asaltaba la boca con la suya. Se abrió de inmediato a él y unió su lengua con la suya, empuje a empuje. Cuando ella chupó su lengua como si fuera una polla, y luego pasó la lengua sobre él ligeramente, su cuerpo gritó y Edward casi explota.

Movió las manos a sus caderas, levantando lo suficiente para posicionar los pliegues de su coño por encima de su dolorosa polla palpitante. Ella continuó seduciendo su boca con la suya y él reconoció que era la mejor besadora que jamás había conocido.

Se impulsó de una estocada hasta el fondo de su coño. Ella gritó, pero su boca se trago su grito.

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante la sensación de estar finalmente dentro de ella. La posición de que estuviera sentada en su regazo mientras empujaba hasta llevarlo a su interior, le hacía jurar que podía sentir todo el camino hasta su vientre.

Ella se estremeció cuando otro clímax se construyó en su interior. El sudor le corría por el rostro y deslizó la espalda contra su pecho. Edward no podría aguantar mucho más. Luchó para recuperar el aliento, pero no pudo.

—Yo... no puedo... ¡Edward! —Jadeó Isabella.

—Aguanta, cariño. ¡Espera! —Sus embestidas se hicieron más frenéticas. La empujó hacia adelante sobre sus manos y rodillas, y sujetándola por las caderas, la jodió tan fuerte y tan profundo como pudo.

Edward podía oír sus gemidos y lamentos en voz alta haciendo eco a lo largo de su habitación. Sus propios gruñidos los acompañaron, haciendo una música dulce.

—No puedo aguantar... Oh...

Edward cerró los ojos mientras se estrellaba contra ella una y otra vez. Cada vez más duro.

—Vamos, nena. Ven por mí. No dejes nada.

Las lágrimas corrían por su Isabella cuando ella lo hizo. Edward no se detuvo hasta que un minuto más tarde, cuando después de los últimos empujones desesperados, se había vaciado completamente dentro de Isabella.

Edward dejó caer la cabeza de Isabella en la cama, agotada, y se acurrucó detrás de ella acariciándole la espalda.

—¿Estás bien, bebé? ¿No fui demasiado rudo, verdad?

Isabella suspiró con profunda satisfacción.

—Perfecto. Absolutamente perfecto. —Cerró los ojos y vio como el sueño se envolvía alrededor, con el peso de su cuerpo y su olor aferrándose a ella.


	7. Seducida por tu vecino capitulo 06

Bueno les traigo el ultimo capitulo, espero y les haya gustado y ojala y se encuentren en su vida un vecino parecido (suerte), nos leemos mas adelante.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 6<p>

El cuerpo de Isabella estaba felizmente agotado. Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza antes de darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Girando la cabeza, miró hacia donde Edward había estado acostado. Él no estaba allí, estaba completamente sola en la cama. Un vistazo a la alarma del reloj junto a su cama le dijo que eran sólo las tres de la tarde.

Salió de la cama y agarró su túnica blanca y esponjosa del gancho de la parte posterior de la puerta del baño. El algodón mullido se sentía cómodo sobre su piel caliente.

Bajó las escaleras de la buhardilla y se paró en la sala de estar. Él no estaba allí. La cocina estaba completamente vacía, la caja de donuts todavía seguía olvidada en el mostrador.

Caminando hacia ella, tomó una profunda aspiración antes de levantar la tapa de la caja. Seleccionó un donut con crema Boston y le dio un enorme mordisco antes de dirigirse a la cafetera. Debía de haber ido a casa para ducharse y cambiarse, se dijo. Regresaría.

Edward paseaba por su departamento, maldiciéndose a sí mismo todo el tiempo. No debería haberla dejado así. Debería haberse quedado y haberla abrazado mientras ella dormía. Era un idiota por haberla tomado. ¿Qué había estado pensando? Esto nunca iba a funcionar. Pasearse no ayudaba y pensar en ella, durmiendo desnuda en su cama, torturaba su cuerpo. No podía permitirse encariñarse. No era esa clase de hombre. Él no podía darle lo que ella se merecía.

Pero no importaba. La quería. La necesitaba. Y era un hombre acostumbrado a no necesitar a nadie. En una mañana, ella se metió bajo su piel.

Edward se rió en voz alta con amargura. Se estaba engañando. Había estado obsesionado con ella durante seis meses. Había soñado con ella cuando estaba lejos de casa. Compró todos sus libros de romance y los mantuvo ocultos de los otros chicos. Había abierto y leído un par de capítulos, y lo hizo sentir más cercano a ella.

Pasándose una mano por el pelo una vez más, la bajó y luego pateó la pared más cercana. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

Isabella trabajó constantemente durante varias horas, olvidándose de la taza de café. Había tenido que modificar la parte del sexo en su libro, pero todo lo demás se ajustaba perfectamente. Los dos personajes se habían reunido en una explosión de emociones y necesidades.

Se sorprendió cuando miró el reloj y vio que ya eran las diez. Se puso de pie y se estiró, girando el cuello y los hombros.

Él no iba a volver. Había tenido su diversión con ella y ya estaba satisfecho.

Presionó las palmas de sus manos sobre sus ojos. No iba a llorar. Había conseguido lo que quería. Había tenido a Edward, y ahora, iba a seguir adelante. Había sabido desde el principio que no era el tipo de hombre de establecerse. No podía estar en casa todas las noches. ¿Entonces por qué su corazón sentía ese dolor?

Fue al baño, tomó una ducha bien caliente, pero mantuvo el chorro de agua lejos de su coño ardiente. No necesitaba un recordatorio de lo que habían compartido juntos. Tal vez muy pronto iba a mirar hacia atrás con cariño, pero sabía en su corazón que todo había terminado entre ellos antes de que comenzara.

No podían volver a ser sólo amigos. No después de lo que habían hecho. Colocando una mano sobre el lado de la ducha, Isabella dejó caer las lágrimas y el dolor por el amor que nunca compartiría.

Se vistió lentamente, sintiéndose débil, su cuerpo estaba aún dolorido por las actividades de la mañana. Necesitando un café, se dirigió hacia las escaleras para preparar una jarra fresca.

Se paró de repente cuando Edward la miró desde el sofá. Se veía tan mal como ella. Bueno, bueno. Habría odiado sentirse miserable sola.

Sus ojos estaban brillantes, pero con una nitidez como si estuviera enojado.

—He hecho el café mientras te duchabas, —le dijo poniéndose de pie. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia la cocina.

Isabella lo siguió lentamente, manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Bueno, al menos conseguiría una despedida de él antes de que abandonara su vida. Notó la bolsa que tenía más temprano sobre su mesa de café.

Lo vio servirse una taza, luego pasar al otro lado de la cocina. Sus manos temblaban mientras tomaba la suya. Sorbió un trago y dejó que le quemara la lengua antes de volverse hacia él.

Edward miró hacia abajo en su taza de café y ella esperó a que dijera lo que había ido a decirle.

—No planeé lo que pasó hoy.

Isabella no apartó la mirada de él.

—Lo sé.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Fue él quien rompió el contacto visual.

—Nunca te haría hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirías.

—Yo no me arrepiento, Edward.

—Has estado llorando, —acusó.

Isabella sólo se encogió de hombros. Ese era un asunto personal.

Dejó su taza de café.

—Lo quería, Isabella. Voy a asumir la responsabilidad de lo que sucedió hoy, pero lo quería. Yo lo… lo siento por ser demasiado rudo contigo.

Isabella se sentía insultada. Su Isabella ardía de ira. No iba a dejar que él le quite lo que habían compartido. Siempre lo recordaría como el mejor encuentro sexual hasta la fecha.

—No necesito a nadie para que asuma la responsabilidad por mí, —le espetó ella―. Soy responsable de mí misma. Yo lo quería. Tienes razón. ¡Y no voy a dejar que me quites eso!

Edward sonrió y ella le gritó.

—¡No te rías de mí! —Gritó ella, apretando los puños con rabia. No era una adolescente que necesitara una explicación sobre lo sucedido. No estaba buscando una declaración de amor. Ella sólo quería que admitiera que había disfrutado de su tiempo juntos también. Que admitiera que esa mañana había sido maravillosa.

Edward inmediatamente cambió su expresión.

—Isabella.

—No me llames por mi nombre así. No seas condescendiente conmigo. —Tuvo que dejar su taza de café antes de que terminara arrojándosela por la cabeza―. ¡Voy a sentirme como quiero!

Edward alzó sus manos en un gesto de paz.

—Está bien, bebé. Espera.

—¡Y no me llames bebé! —Isabella podía sentir las lágrimas caer por su rostro.

—Mierda, —murmuró Edward antes de acercarse y tomarla en sus brazos. Trató de alejarlo y ocultar su rostro, pero él era más fuerte y la obligó a quitar las manos―. Shh. Está bien.

Isabella se sentía estúpida. Al igual que una niña que acaba de romper con su primer novio.

—No... —lloró―. Déjame ir.

—Isabella. Isabella. Shh, bebé. No llores. —Edward la abrazó y le acarició la espalda.

La ternura de sus acciones y palabras suaves sólo hizo que Isabella gritara más fuerte.

—Mírame, bebé. Por favor. —Ahuecando la barbilla de Isabella, no le daba otra opción. Le secó las lágrimas de sus ojos―. ¿Por qué lloras?

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Cuéntame.

Isabella se mordió el labio.

—Sé que no puedes quedarte conmigo. Te quiero... No puedo evitarlo. Hemos compartido mucho más que sexo, —le dijo en voz baja.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Nunca quise una relación.

Ella asintió y se mordió el labio de nuevo con sus ojos mirando hacia abajo.

—Lo siento... no soy tan emotiva por lo general.

—No te disculpes conmigo, bebé, no por esto. No podrías imaginar lo que me haces sentir cuando dices eso.

Isabella le devolvió la mirada.

—Voy a hacer un novio terrible. Soy controlador y exigente. Me voy por largos períodos de tiempo por trabajo. No tengo un trabajo normal, puede ser peligroso, y no quiero que te preocupes por mí. Pero te quiero demasiado. El cielo me ayude, yo no quiero volver a dejarte ir.

—Tú... ¿Qué?

—No voy a dejarte ir, Isabella. Me tomó mucho tiempo llegar a ti, y no voy a dejarte ir.

—Pero... pero dijiste que no querías una relación.

Edward sonrió y apoyó sus labios contra los suyos, frotando entre ellos.

—Te dije que nunca quise una relación. Tú has cambiado eso.

Isabella suspiró y se apoyó en él.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Estoy diciendo que eres mía, Isabella. Sólo mía.

Enderezándose, Isabella tomó su turno y apoyó su boca sobre la suya.

—Eso es lo que yo pensaba que estabas diciendo.

Rodeó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y él la levantó del suelo. Con las piernas envueltas en torno a él, se la llevó a través de la sala de estar. Sólo haciendo una breve parada para recoger la bolsa.

—¿Qué hay en esa bolsa? —Preguntó, con la boca contra su oreja.

Su sonrisa era malvada.

—Un poco de esto y aquello, —le dijo mientras subía las escaleras. Cuando llegó al dormitorio, la dejó sobre la cama. Agarrando su tobillo, tiró de ella―. ¿Alguna vez usaste uno de estos? —le preguntó, mostrándole el par de esposas que había sacado de la bolsa.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora, —y le guiñó un ojo―. Y tenemos que probar algunas pinzas para pezones.

La cabeza de Isabella se aclaró. Oh, ella iba a disfrutar de esto. Disfrutar de este hombre con todos sus juguetes. Se alegró de haberse entregado y haberse dejado seducir por el vecino.

**F i n**


End file.
